Forgettable Tale...
Details Cooking *17 Farming *The Giant Dwarf, Fishing Contest |items = *~400 coins *2 Barley malt *2 Buckets of water *Spade (no Tool Leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Seed dibber (no Tool Leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Rake (obtainable during quest) *Empty pot (obtainable during the quest) *Kebab (buy during quest for 1 coin) *Three Beers (buy during quest for 1-2 coins each) *Dwarven Stout (obtainable during the quest) *Beer glass (obtainable during the quest) *A random item off the list below (See list for details) }} Walkthrough Items required:' Beer (or 2 coins to buy one) Head to Keldagrim. A great way to get there is by using the Minigame Group Finder teleport to Blast Furnace. Another great way is to use the cart trapdoor in the north-western part of Grand Exchange. The Fairy Ring code will bring you right next to the entrance to Keldagrim. There are also cart rides from the Dwarven Mine, the underground White Wolf Mountain passageway, and Dorgesh-Kaan (if you completed the quest Another slice of H.A.M). To start this quest, talk to Veldaban, Commander of the Black Guard in the Black Guard H.Q., west of the Keldagrim bank. He is rather shocked to tell you that, after the incident at the end of The Giant Dwarf, the Red Axe company has left Keldagrim and will soon be kicked out of the Consortium. However, he finds it rather suspicious and wants you to investigate the mining group. The only lead they have currently, is a dwarf living in east Keldagrim who expresses strange behaviour when the company is mentioned. Agree to help Veldaban and you will automatically be transported to the dwarf's house in east Keldagrim after a short cutscene. Speak to the dwarf, who is rather drunk and will ask you for a drink. Pass him a pint of frothy ale - beer can be bought in the Laughing Miner or the King's Axe Inn for two coins. He, however, wants "some of the REALLY good stuff", which is an incredibly alcoholic drink called Kelda stout. Getting the seeds ''Items required: Random Item (see below), 201 coins, dwarven stout (obtainable for free), and a beer (purchasable for 1 coin)'' To make the drink, you need to grow some kelda hops from 4 kelda seeds, possessed by some of his drunken friends - namely Khorvak, Gauss and the rowdy dwarf. * The drunken dwarf gives the first seed to set you off. * For the next seed, go to the west side of Keldagrim and talk to Gauss. He is in the King's Axe Inn, south of the bank in west Keldagrim. He will ask you to do a toast with him. Buy a beer and talk to him again to get the seed. If you buy a dwarven stout, you won't drink it during the animation and you can use the glass in the next step. * To get the next seed, go to the White Wolf Mountain by using the mine carts. In the pub, talk to Khorvak, a dwarven engineer. Take a dwarven stout off the table and give it to Khorvak to get the seed - or just talk him out of it. You "borrow" the seed as you manage to convince him that you will "return it". * Outside the Laughing Miner pub in the east side of Keldagrim and just by the mine carts, you should see a Rowdy dwarf. He asks you for a random item in exchange for his seed. If you talk to the Rowdy dwarf later, you can select the option that you don't know where to get the item and he'll ask you to get another item. Brewing ''Items required: 4 kelda seeds, rake (obtainable for free), seed dibber, spade, 2 buckets of water, 2 barley malt, pot (obtainable for free), 25 coins, beer glass'' Once you have all the four seeds, go to the hops farming plot in front of the palace in West Keldagrim and east of the bank. Ask Rind the gardener for advice on planting the seeds there, and he tells you that for some reason, sunlight is harmful for kelda seeds and hence you can only grow it underground. He then gives you permission to use the Kelda Hops Patch. Weed the garden using a rake, plant the hops, and wait 5 - 20 minutes. You don't have to be online, but you'll get a notification when the hops are ready saying: Perhaps I should take a look and see if my Kelda hops have grown... The hops don't require attention or water and cannot get diseased, as they are known for having a remarkably fast growing speed. If you need something to pass the time, you can talk to Rind the gardener and deliver a letter for him; you must take it to Elstan, the gardener at the allotment south of Falador (you can quickly reach him using the cabbage port from the Explorer's ring 3 or 4), then go back to Keldagrim to Rind to get two herb (marrentill) seeds. When your seeds have grown, pick the Kelda hops. Go back to the bar in East Keldagrim and up the stairs to the fermenting vat. Use two buckets of water on the vat, then add two barley malt, then the kelda hops. Take the pot from the nearby table if you don't already have one and ask Blandebir to fill it up with ale yeast for 25gp. Use the ale yeast on the vat and the fermenting process will begin. This will take another 5-20 minutes and you will get a notification when it's ready. When it's done fermenting, turn the valve and use a beer glass on the barrel. Head to the Drunken Dwarf's house just north and talk about the Red Axe. He will ask for the Kelda stout and then tell you about the boarded up tunnel along with a small cutscene. Exploring the closed tunnel ''Items required: None'' Talk to the Cart conductor to the south at the train cart tracks (only one of the conductors will give you the option to ask about the closed off tunnel - see screenshot). Now talk to the director of the mining company that you joined during The Giant Dwarf quest, which are located upstairs in the east marketplace. Ask them for help with the boarded up tunnel and they will have the boards removed at once. Go back to the conductor and ride the cart that goes into the new tunnel (the most southern cart, no ticket required). You will find yourself before a gigantic abyss at the end of the cart ride. A short cutscene shows the vastness of the area, along with tracks floating out in all directions. You can only proceed through one of the many exits on the other side of the chasm. If you log out at anytime while in the cave, you will be transported out in the city, and your progress will be saved. Room 1 To do so, you need to complete a cart puzzle. Collect the square stones from the box next to the controls and set them in the dwarven machinery so that you can travel to both the blue marks and the destination red cross. The highlighted line controls the path the cart will take. Your goal is to set up a connection between the red square all the way to the left and the boxes that are to the right. To place/rotate a stone in a junction, click '''''once for green, twice for yellow, third time to remove the stone. # To get past this room, operate the controls and place the yellow stone on the farthest spot to the left and the green stone one spot below that, as shown to the right. Hop onto the cart, and search the box on the platform that you reach to obtain another green square stone. Take the cart back to the control box. # There are 2 ways to go forward with the next one: Either Green, yellow, green or Green, green, yellow. Ride the cart again, search the box for a second yellow stone, and return to the control box. # Finally, connect the stones to the red cross, with the two yellow blocks on the left hand side and two green blocks on the right hand side. Ride the cart to reach the second room. Forgettable Tale - cart 1-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-3.png|Part 3 Room 2 In this room, you eavesdrop on a conversation between Hreidmar, an Ogre Shaman, and a Red Axe Henchman discussing the cross-breeding of dwarves and ogres. You learn that The Red Axe bribed the boatman into deliberately crashing into the statue so that they could blame it on a human in the Giant Dwarf quest. Crawl through the hole at the opposite end of the room from where you entered. Room 3 You'll now be in another mine cart abyss. Search the box to receive 2 yellow and 1 green stone. # Put the green stone on the far left, a yellow one above it, and another yellow one to the right. Ride the cart, search the box, and ride back. # Put a yellow stone at the far left, another yellow one spot below that, a green one below that, and another green to the right. Ride the cart, search the box, and ride back. # Put a green stone on the far left, another green one spot above that, a yellow one spot above that, a green to the right and below, and a yellow to the right. Ride the cart into the fourth room. Forgettable Tale - cart 2-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-3.png|Part 3 Room 4 You appear in a small archive room, with a number of bookcases and crates, the ones with visible contents being searchable. Search the three crates. One contains papers concerning Statistical data, salary structures, and shopping lists. The other two, however, are much more interesting. *There is a copy of a letter addressed to the dwarven boatman, signed by Colonel Grimsson. It speaks of the bribe, which was part of the plans you overheard earlier, so that the boatman takes along some gullible human on his boat to blame and destroy the statue of King Alvis: *The other letter is a report on an exploring dwarf who entered the mines - your new buddy, the drunken dwarf - whose memory was wiped to avoid any risk: *One of the books in the bookcases contains information on Red Axe employees, in particular Colonel Grimsson and Grunsh, the Red Axe Henchman and ogre shaman encountered earlier: Room 5 Moving forward from the reports room, you arrive at the final chasm. Search the box for 2 yellow and 2 green stones. # Put a green stone on the far left, a green stone one above that, a yellow stone one above that, and a yellow one to the right. Ride, search, and ride back. # Put a yellow stone on the far left, another yellow one below that, another yellow one below that, a green to the right, a green above that, and another green above that. Ride, search, and ride back. # Put a green stone on the far left, another green one above that, a yellow one above that, a green to the right of that, a yellow above, a green below, a yellow above, then a yellow below. Ride to the sixth and final room. Forgettable Tale - cart 3-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-3.png|Part 3 Room 6 A cutscene starts, where the Red Axe director will show off his army of Chaos Dwarves. But before you can report to Commander Veldaban of what you've seen so far, Grunsh the Ogre shaman catches you prying into their plans and casts a spell that eliminates all your memories of the caves. Finishing ''Items required: kebab (purchase from kebab shop for 1 coin), beer (buy from barmaid for 2 coins)'' Go back and talk to Commander Veldaban. (NOTE: Drinking the beer/eating the kebab before talking to Commander Veldaban will not initiate the cut scene.) You won't remember any of what had happened, but your instincts will tell you to go to the Laughing Miner in east Keldagrim pub and have a beer and kebab. Buy a kebab from the store on the east side (by the drunken dwarf's house) and a beer from the pub. Now drink the beer/eat the kebab in the pub to begin the final cutscene. You will get drunk and tell a nonsensical story to a bunch of drunken dwarves. Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf drinking.png|Telling kebab stories to other drunken dwarves. Forgettable Tale - blacked out.png|The player blacks out from excessive drinking. Forgettable Tale - Grimsson.png|Grimsson exiting the pub. Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Farming experience *2 Dwarven stout (m) Trivia *Your quest journal will have revisions once an ogre shaman alters your memory. *In regard to the failed plan to destroy the statue, the ogre shaman exclaims "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that pesky human!". This is a reference to the catch phrase used by every villain in the TV show Scooby Doo. *The Drunken Dwarf appears to become totally sober in his speech after he has been given Kelda Stout by the player. Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim Category:Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf Category:Intermediate quests